A negative resist using an acrylic polymerization-type photosensitive resin material such as (meth)acryloyl group-containing compound or the like is used for display members such as R. G. B. color resists, a black matrix, a spacer, an overcoat, an organic insulating film, and the like (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). Cured products including the acrylic polymerization-type photosensitive resin material have the characteristics of high light transmittance within a visible light region and excellent color reproducibility, but heat resistance is unsatisfactory and deterioration due to thermal decomposition easily proceeds in a high-temperature environment.
Among various display members, a matrix resin for color resists is required to have particularly high light transmittance and color reproducibility, but usual acrylic polymerization-type photosensitive resin materials do not have satisfactory heat resistance within a baking temperature region of resist formation at 230° C., and do not exhibit satisfactory light transmittance and color reproducibility. Also, with decreasing thickness of displays, the influence of heat generated from light sources such as LED and the like becomes significant, and the market demand for long-term heat resistance reliability is increased.